Embodiments disclosed herein relate to the field of computer software. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to on-line archiving of content in an object store.
When storing content in an enterprise content management (ECM) repository, users may wish to apply different storage policies to different classes of content. For example, recently used content might be stored on smaller, local, faster disk storage, while older content might be moved to slower, less expensive, higher volume storage. Different storage areas may have different cost, performance, and availability characteristics, and different backup policies.
Storage areas with different performance characteristics may have different cost structures associated with them, and the costs may be associated with the division or line of business in order to charge for usage. As a result, privileged users, such as managers, may need control of document storage characteristics in making cost decisions when using the repositories.
In some ECM repositories, this problem may be addressed by creating a storage area in a different location and applying a storage policy, but such storage policies must be defined ahead of time, and cannot be applied to individual content items. Another approach is to use a hierarchical storage management product. However, such a solution often requires additional up-front configuration, is not user-configurable for individual objects, and may limit the storage to a fixed content device. Additionally, items on backup storage may not be available for retrieval or content search.